Child's Play
by FromMeToYou123456
Summary: Yuuki is a perfect at Cross Academy, she and Zero protect the Night Class. What will happen when Yuuki starts to develop feeling for Zero? What will Kaname do? And what are Zero and Kaname keeping from Yuuki. KanameXYuuki , slight ZeroXYuuki and KainXYori
1. Chapter 1

Okay for the last 2 weeks, I have be OBSSESED with Vampire Knight and I love it! My pairing it KanameXYuuki , I'm not a zero hater , I think he is really good character but I just like Kaname better than Zero. Anyway here is the full summary,OHH ps this story isn't gonna be long I have like 4 other storied to do but this one was stuck in my head so I had to write it!Also in this Story Yuuki knows Zero is a vampire, in this story she was told when he started to show symptoms and has known for 3 years. Also Zero's body does let him take the tablets and that is all he does, he doesn't drink Yuuki's blood.

Disclaimer: I own nothing (glares at lawyers)

Summary:

Yuuki is a perfect at Cross Academy, she and zero protect the Night Class. What will happen when Yuuki starts to develop feeling for Zero? What will Kaname do? And what are Zero and Kaname keeping from Yuuki. KanameXYuuki , slight ZeroXYuuki and KainXSayori/Yori

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-Yuuki's point of view-

"EVERYONE GET BACK!"I yelled at the screaming girls trying to catch a glimpse of the amazing Night Class.

I looked over to Zero , he was just standing there. Nobody dared pass his line they were all afraid of him. While I'm over here about to get trampled my hormone crazed girls!

"KEEP BACK"I yelled, when the girls started pushing again. I watched as the gates to the moon dorm opened and the night class students walked out.Aido was waving to his beloved fans, Kain was talking to Ruka, I wasn't really paying attention to them though I was looking at Kaname Kuran.

I was pulled out of my daze by Zero, but when I looked away Kaname looked at me.

"THANK GOD FOR ZERO!"My mind yelled, I hate it when I'm caught looking at him I always feel like a total idiot then I blush and look away.

"Yuuki!" Zero yelled into my ear. "WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME!"I yelled back "BECAUSE YOU WENT TO WONDERLAND AGAIN!" he yelled back. I frowned and he smirked.

I looked around, everyone was gone.

"Where is everyone?"I asked, I swore people were here 3 seconds ago.

"They left once the blood suckers are gone so are the fans" he said with hate. We walked to the front of the school to start our patrols.

"Meet back at the balcony in 20"Zero said walking towards the back of the Academy.

I walked around my normal patrols, then I saw 3 girls huddled behind the Night Class's Building near a big oak tree.

"Get back to your dorms, Day Class students aren't allowed near Night Class Students!"I said loudly, as the students turned to me I saw two pairs of blood lusted. They weren't students at all they are level E Vampires! And worst of all, the third girl was a student it was Yori and she her neck has 2 pairs of bite marks, her breaths were shallow but still there.

I reached for my weapon (I'm not sure what it is called) but it was gone. "Looking for this "Said the Vampire with blonde hair, my eyes widened.

"Yeah, we can do that"The other girl said she had bright red hair; I slowly backed up towards Yori she was out cold from blood loss. I laid her against the tree and stood in front of Yori, as they walked forward.

"She smells divine, I can't help but wonder how her blood tastes"The blonde said to the red head. "Yes, when she is dry we can finish off her little friend there."Little Red said with a threatening voice.

Yeah I named them Little Red and Miss Legally Blonde! Hey I'm gonna die so why not have fun with it!

"Don't you dare come near us" I hissed, Yori's breaths were getting slower I needed to get her medical help and soon. They both started laughing at my previous statement.

"What are you gonna do your just a human, and our next meal."Miss Legally Blonde said.

I was scared and they were getting closer and closer to us, so natural I yelled the first names that came to my mind.

"KANAME!ZERO!"I screamed at the top of my lungs. They were about a good 3 feet away this was it!

They won't make it, this is the end, I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around Yori's head trying to keep them away from her, and Yori is a year younger than me and my roommate. I feel protective of her.

"Yuuki its okay now" someone whispered in my ear, I felt the person try to pick me up, but I wasn't letting Yori go.

"Let go, she need medical help Kain is going to take her to the nurse." The person said. I hesitantly let go of her.

I opened my eyes to see Kaname Kuran; he was my hero once again. I looked over to see Kain carrying Yori to the medical building looked for Little red and Miss legally Blonde, but all I saw was some blood before Kaname covered my eyes.

"I don't want you to see something this sinful" Kaname said

He collected me into his arms still keeping his hand over my eyes. He uncovered my eyes to see Kaname and Zero glaring at each other.

I've always wonder why they hated each other so much, it has been like this since Kaname came to visit on my birthday, once they looked at each other they decided they would hate each other, and every time they meet they get into a big argument about random unimportant things.

"What happened to them, and why did you come, don't you have classes still?"I asked

"Their lives were ended by Kain for drinking Yori's blood. And you screamed for me, how could not come."He said locking eyes with me, Zero growled. Kaname gave him a "go fuck yourself " look, I wonder why.

Kaname put me down, and Zero ran over and looked me over for injuries. When he found nothing he nodded and hugged me. I sighed and hugged him back, I saw Kaname over Zero's shoulder his face was blank, but his eyes held a iced over pain.

Zero and I parted and he motioned me to walk back with him, but I turned around and bowed to Kaname.

"Thank you for saving me again and I'm sorry I made you worried about me and stole you way you're your classes" I said, then ran after Zero, but Kaname grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me off the ground a little and spun me around a little.

"I don't mind worrying about you Yuuki ,and I ditched class because you needed me and you are the most important person to me period. So don't ever question how, I feel about you ever."He said in a serious tone, his eyes were stern but also hiding a lot of feelings.

He let me down and motioned me to go catch up to Zero. I smiled and I did something totally Bad Shit CRAZY. I leaned up and pecked him on the lips and ran after Zero.

I looked back only once to see Kaname's eyes wide, he was in shock. Hell so was I, but it felt like the perfect time to do it so I went for it!

Once I caught up with Zero, he smiled and continued to walk forward. I smiled brightly. Zero's smiles are rare so I'm always happy when they are directed at me.

-Yori's Point of View-

"All I remember was walking back to my dorm and these girls came up ,I felt a pinch and that's it" I told Head Master Cross. He sighed.

"You might want to let Kain in he is really worried about you."He said leaving the room.

I sighed and got up out of the bed, I stumbled a little but I didn't fall. In a flash Kain was there holding me up. I smiled.

His eyes are brimming red, but I wasn't scared of him in the slightest.

"What's wrong Kain you seem upset?" I asked in my normal sweet tone.

"Your just got almost all of your blood taken from you by two vampires and your worried about ME!"  
He asked in confusion.

"Is that bad, I mean after we became a secret couple I thought I was allowed to worry about you " I said quietly. His eyes softened, he leaned his forehead against mine.

"you know that isn't what I mean."He said in a seductive tone. I smiled when he leaned in and pecked my lips.

"Im just really glad your okay, I was out the classroom as soon as I smelled your blood but I didn't know they have taken some much of it, as soon as I got there I was so consumed by rage i –i "He started but I cut him off my a quick peck on the lips.

"It's okay don't even worry about it, you got there as soon as you could, and whatever you did I don't blame you. They were level E and you did what you had to save me and im glad you saved me." I said, he released a deep sigh.

"Well Yuuki got there before I did" He said with a small laugh.

"What?"I asked confused

"Yuuki found you knocked out from blood loose and she protected you, long enough for me to find you. She also yelled for Kaname so he was there in a flash.

"Is she okay, I didn't want her to get hurt because of me not being able to hold my own?"I asked worried, Yuuki was like an older sister to me!

"Yori, she is fine Kaname is with her is gonna be fine, she was protecting you. And for that I owe her A LOT!"He said, I was starting to get woozy. i was shake my head in an attempt to make it go away, it only made it worse though.

"I think you need to lay down "he said as he guided me to the twin bed in my dorm. He put me in the bed and covered me up.

"Don't leave yet "I mumbled fighting sleep. He sighed then smiled. He sat on the floor leaning against the frame of the bed. I put my hand out, he laced it with his.

I yawned and played with his hair a little before sleep claimed me, the last thing I heard was "I love you Yori "he whispered thinking I didn't hear him, I smiled as sleep took over my body.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Im sorry if you guys hate all the fluff, but I was in a fluffy mode ;) This is my first Vampire Knight fic I hope you like it! And please Review and tell me what you think, but DON'T FLAME I don't really like it.

~Frommetoyou ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Childs Play; Chapter 2

Note; my Characters may be a little OOC especially Yori, in the Series she is quiet, but I the story she is gonna be kinda loud and outgoing. I'm just gonna saw that Kain, brings out that side of her.

_Yuuki's point of view_

"We aren't going to school today "I said to Yori. Currently we are sitting on our dorm room floor.

"Why?"She asked with a tired expression.

"Because we had excuses not to go, a near death experience means no school!"I said shooting off the floor. And put on a hoodie over my pajamas. (A white form fitting shirt and booty shorts Yori is wearing a purple tank top and the same pair of booty shorts).

She gave me a funny look, but got up none the less and put on a long sleeve guys shirt."I wonder where she got that" I thought.

"So where exactly are we going and why we going outside in these kinds of clothes? "She asked while putting on a pair of blood red flats.

"Well we are going to go shopping in town and I'm to comfy to change "I said while putting on the tan colored ugg's

(Note: I love uggs so don't hate!)

"How are we gonna get around Zero, The Head Master, and the Night Class?!"She said raining on my parade!

"Zero is easy; we leave when he is overseeing the Night Class transition. The head master won't notce! And why would anyone is the Night Class care if we left?" I asked. Her eyes widened, SHE IS HIDING SOMETHING!

"I - umm well yea you see… KANAME! Yeah if he knew you were gonna leave he would freak out!" she said trying to save herself.

"No, don't even try to save yourself with that! SPILL IT!"I said forcefully

"I don't know what you're talking about" She said innocently, I glared at her.

She walked out of the dorm I followed still glaring at her."Stop glaring at me! I'll tell you over icecream"she said with a heavy sigh. I smiled and she returned it.

"We have to seen past them now "I said point to Zero who was scaring our female classmates. We creped threw the crows of girls trying to blend in.

Once the night class came out of the school building, the girls started screaming. Yori nodded tell me to go. We were walking into the crow and right past Zero. I looked up at the night class, I saw Kain looking into the crowd our eyes connected for a split second before I ducked behind a random crazed night class fan.

We ran out of the crowd and into the tree line and out of sight by all. We stopped running to caught our breathe.

"Did Zero see us?"Yori asked panting from running and pushing through all the girls. She leaned against a tree catching her breath.

"I don't think so, but I think Kain saw us!"I said with a hint of panic in my voice, Yori's eyes widened.

SNAP!

Yori, head popped up at the sound, "What was that?!"I asked

"I don't know, but I'm gonna run "She as she got up and started running, I nodded and was about to run after her, but I couldn't move.

I felt someone holding my wrist; I turned to see Kaname holding my wrist.

"Where is it your going?"He asked looking intently into my eyes. I blushed slightly under his gaze.

"Tto thhe shops" I said hesitantly, his eyes softened.

"It's too dangerous, go back to your dorm."He said, his eyes never leaving mine.

I hate it when he does this, he always thinks he knows what is best for me well I am not a child anymore, and needs to stop treating me like a child.

"I think I'll be okay "I said with anger in my voice and I broke the hold he had on my wrist and ran after Yori. I looked back only once to see Kaname with a hurt expression on his face. I felt a pain in my heart; it was so replaced with anger. He still sees me as a child!

I found Yori at the gates waiting for me. She gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Do you think I'm childish "I asked quietly. She gave me an odd look.

"Yes, but I don't think that is a bad thing" she said walking out off campus.

I smiled slightly, and jogged up and walked with her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Note: Sorry it is so short, I felt bad I hadn't posted in a while so he is a little bit. I'm working on some other stories but I haven't forgot about this one either Read and Review

~Frommetoyou


	3. Chapter 3

Childs play; Chapter 3

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Note: Kain and Yori get found out! Also I call Akatsuki, Kain the whole time because his first name is WAYY to long! So if you don't mind I'm only gonna you his full name sometimes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I watched as Yuuki told off Kaname. I smiled to myself; she is finally slipping from his spell.

I walked back to class, to tell the teacher Yuuki and Yori would be absent. I saw them sneak past me, when I was keeping rabid girls and one guy, from the night class. Those blood sucks deserve to be attacked by the female student body.

_Yuuki's point of view_

Yori and I walked talked and shopped, but my mind was still back at the academy with Kaname. He still treats me like a child! I hate it! I pushed thoughts of Kaname out of my mind; I'm here to have a fun day away from the academy.

Yori pulled me into an ice cream shop. We sat at a table near the front window, and order our treats. Once our ice cream arrived I knew it was time for her to spill.

"So what are you hiding? If you don't tell I can always make Zero get it out of you." I said never looking up from my ice cream I was trying to play it cool.

"Umm promise you won't tell I think almost all the girls in our school would kill me" She expressed with a sense of seriousness .I looked at her was, was very serious about this. I nodded.

She let out a heavy sigh."Imgoingoutwithsomeonefromthe nightclass"She said in-humanly fast.

I just blinked at her; she let out another heavy sigh."I'm dating someone from the night class."She said as she casted her eyes down to the floor. I started laughing like a maniac; she just started at me with wide eyes.

"I thought it was serious like you were pregnant or something, that is a load of my mind "I said holding back my laughter, but inside I was freaking out 'Did she know they were vampire's and if so whole told her it is against their code! Right? I'll have to as someone from the night class…Not Kaname maybe Takuma.'

"I thought you would be upset or well not laughing about it "Yori said slowly looking at me.

"So who is the lucky guy?" I asked while popping ice cream cover spoon into my mouth.

"Akatsuki Kain "she said quietly, the spoon I had dropped onto the floor. 'Kain she is dating Kain I thought it would be Hanabusa, but never KAIN! If Kaname finds out he is dead.'

"What do you know about it him "I asked equally quiet,' I have to find out if she knew they were vampires!'

"I know he is a vampire, and I know you know also. But please don't mention this to Zero, Kaname, or anyone else. I don't want him to get punished because of me" I gasped in shock 'Kain must have really trusted her; he has told her A LOT of stuff.

"Well I'm happy for you and Kain" I said with a cheerful smile. She smiled back to me. We continued our shopping day.

Yori talked about how she and Kain started talking when, she got lost on campus and cut her cheek. He found her, when Kaname sent him to find where the blood came from. He found her wondering around. She knew he was a vampire because he smelled her blood so his fangs were out. She didn't scream or run she walked over to him and asked if he was okay. Her blood was tempting him to drink her dry.

He was shocked to say the least; all he did was get the blood of her cheek with the pad of his thumb and licked it off. Every since then they sneak every night after the night class curfew and an hour before daylight. Then a month later he asked her out and she said yes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Note:This was mostly about Yori and Kain SOORRRY. But my laptop keeps dyeing for no reason I need a new battery whatever that means! I didn't even know it was possible to replace the battery? But anyway sorry it was so short but I'm getting lazy so I thought I would update in my spare time :)


End file.
